There are various structures for an electrical junction box for automobiles, for example, one including a frame having a bonder cap accommodating part and a terminal-attached wire accommodating part (refer to Patent Literature 1). FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a frame used in conventional electrical junction boxes. In the figure, a bonder cap is press-fitted into a bonder cap accommodating part of the frame. FIG. 5 is a perspective view only showing the frame of FIG. 4.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the frame 302 is formed of synthetic rubber and has the bonder cap accommodating part 306 into which the bonder cap 5 is press-fitted, a terminal-attached wire accommodating part 307 into which a terminal-attached wire is inserted, and a threading hole 309 through which a bundling tie 308 passes. FIGS. 4 and 5 each show a portion of the frame 302.
The bonder cap accommodating part 306 is formed in a shape of a bottomed tube that can accommodate the bonder cap 5. The bonder cap 5 is put over an edge of a wire bundle 4 to protect a portion where core wires of the wires are electrically connected.
The terminal-attached wire accommodating part 307 is formed in a shape of a tube and positioned adjacent to the bonder cap accommodating part 306. An edge forming an insertion port of the bonder cap accommodating part 306 projects beyond an edge forming an insertion port of the terminal-attached wire accommodating part 307.
The threading hole 309 is provided in the vicinity of the insertion port of the bonder cap accommodating part 306. The bundling tie 308 passing through the threading hole 309 is wound around a periphery of the wire bundle 4, as shown in FIG. 4, to prevent the bonder cap 5 from falling out of the bonder cap accommodating part 306.